A Different Story: Part II
by TwiztidDemon
Summary: Part two of "A Different Story".
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Story Part II: Chapter One: Puppies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been one year since Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Humphrey all got married. Their lives were fantastic. Eve, Winston, and Tony had retired from Head Alphas, and assigned Garth and Kate as the new Head Alphas.

About a month ago, Kate and Lilly both gave birth to puppies. They both had three each. Humphrey and Garth had felt like the most luckiest wolves in all of Canada because they became fathers; Eve, Winston, and Tony felt old because they were now grandparents; while Kate and Lilly were extremely happy to be mothers.

**Lilly's POV**

My life was fantastic. My mate and my pups are the best thing I could ever have. They all mean so much to me. I know my sister is happy, too. Her mate, Garth, was out getting some lunch for the pack, while Humphrey is in our den, playing with our pups.

Delilah is the oldest, and the only girl of the three pups. Her coat of fur looks exactly like her father's, except she has my eyes. Humphrey thinks she would make a good Alpha, but I say she would make an even better Omega.

Skyler is the second oldest. He has pure white fur, like mine, and also has my eyes. He might look like me on the outside, but he definitely has his father's personality. Me and Humphrey both agree that he will make a wonderful Omega.

Ryan is the youngest. His coat looks a lot like Humphrey's, but his legs and feet are white. He also has Humphrey's eyes. His amazing personality comes from his grandfather or his grandmother, because everybody knows that he will be an Alpha.

"Humphrey, bring them over here. I think they're getting hungry." Humphrey looked up at me with his amazing eyes and his wonderful smile.

"Okay, love." He sat them down in front of me, and they began to feed. I don't think I could get any more happier. I have the wolf of my dreams as a mate, and we have three beautiful pups together. I couldn't ask for anything else. My life was perfect.

**Kate's POV**

"Where do you have to go?" I looked at Garth with curiosity. He said he had a big mission to do. Something that involved going to another pack, a rival pack, and making peace with them. I was worried. If things went bad, I don't want our pups to grow up without a father.

"I have to go South. That's where the pack lives. We don't want any hatred with the two packs. That's why we have agreed on making peace. I'll be back in a few days. I love you. Give the pups goodbye kisses for me."

"Okay, I will. I love you too, Garth." And with those last words, he was off.

It was funny, that being two Alphas, you would have thought I would have given birth to at least one Alpha. But no. Me and Garth had three Omegas.

Junior was the oldest. He looked exactly like Garth. He even had the twirl in his hair at the top of his head. But, unlike Garth, he didn't have really great balance. Whenever he would try and walk, he would fall over.

Shawn is the next oldest. This pup had my golden eyes, and Garth's fur color, except the tail. The tail was my fur color. Shawn always liked to bite paws. Always loved to play around and have fun.

The last oldest, Kristen, had Garth's eyes and my golden fur. She was the runt of the litter. She never really knew what to do. Most of the time, she would just sit there. I have to pick her up and lay her in front of me so she could get a bath or feed.

Anyways, life is wonderful. All my dreams have come true. I finally have puppies, and so does Lilly. Our father and mother couldn't be happier. Neither could Tony. The whole pack was in a good mood.

That was true.

Until the fire started.

.

**.**

**.**

**Note: I will be very, very busy from now on. I'm working on this story, and I also have to work on my Twist of Hate series. I hope you liked this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Story: Part II**

**Chapter 2: The Fire**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lilly's POV**

The whole pack smelt the fire before anyone saw it. Everyone was getting to high places to see where the fire was, and which was it was going. Thankfully, the fire was miles to the East of our pack.

But unfortunately, it was coming fast. And it was a huge fire. "Everybody gather 'round!" I heard a voice call out. I thought it was Kate, but instead, it was Eve standing with Winston and Tony.

When I gathered my three pups, me and Humphrey went straight over to where the pack was meeting in the center of the valley. I saw Kate and her pups, so Humphrey, me, and our pups walked over and stood beside her and her pups. It was a good thing that Garth and a few other Alphas were headed North. Nobody wanted them caught in the fire.

I could hear all of the voices, "What do we do?", "Where do we go?", "Is there any place that's safe?"

"Quiet! Everyone, please," it was Eve that talked again. "Listen, I'm sure you all have seen or smelt the fire by now. So, what we need to do is head to a safe place. We go South. The winds are traveling East to West, and the North is filled with rival packs. And don't worry about the Alphas that headed North earlier this morning. They know where the pack will be."

After this, everybody seemed to calm down, but there was still some unrest. Eagerness to leave and get someplace safe. I couldn't blame them. I wanted to get my pups someplace safe as soon as possible.

"Come on, let's move out." Eve, Winston, and Tony all lead the way South. Even though they had already retired as the Head Alphas, they still were in charge.

"It'll be okay, Lilly-bug," Humphrey whispered in my ear. I looked at him and smiled. I gave him a quick lick on his muzzle.

As we kept moving South, I almost had a heart attack because I noticed that Delilah was missing. When I looked at Humphrey, I saw her riding on her father's head. I smiled. They will make a great father and daughter team.

**A few miles ahead of the pack...**

"So, how did the fire go?" asked one hunter.

"It was a success. Bob said that the pack had started moving this way when they all noticed the fire."

"Good," said the first hunter. "Alright, boys. Get your guns ready. They're on their way."

About five men in all were waiting for the Jasper Park pack. Loaded with rifles, and one thing on their mind.

Kill.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked. I love doing that to you all. Leaving cliffhangers. It's what I do best. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be kind, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, I've gotten back to writing for Alpha and Omega in June. **

**Here it is. Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Gunfire and Determination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lilly's POV**

I knew something was wrong even before the first shot was fired. I didn't see who it had hit, but I had a feeling it hit either Winston, Tony, or Eve. My first instinct was to make sure my mate, my puppies, and myself were somewhere safe.

I couldn't see Kate or her pups anywhere, so I assumed they all were fine and had made it to safety. Humphrey and me got our puppies and headed to our left; an area with some thick trees and bushes. We made sure everybody was okay.

A few more shots had been fired, but after a while, the hunters had stopped trying to find members of our pack. I peeked my head over a bush and saw my mother, my father, and Tony all laying in their own pool of blood.

It seemed that Eve, my mother, got hit first. Then Winston tried to protect her, but got hit himself. And as Tony tried to make a run for it, he got shot as well.

I muffled a scream, not wanting the hunters to find me or my family. I would protect my family no matter what. Even if it was the last thing I did. Nobody else in my family was going to die.

"Lilly," Humphrey whispered to me, "we have to get out of here. Come on. No use of staying near the hunters unless we want to get caught."

And with those words, me and him scooped up out pups, and began to silently move forward, not knowing where we were headed; all we knew is we wanted to get away from being shot.

After a mile or so of walking, I was starting to worry about Kate and her pups. Were they okay? Was any of them hurt? Were they safe?

Those questions ran through my head as me and Humphrey stumbled across a fine hiding spot to rest for a while.

It was a river, and near this river was huge, hallowed out trees that was perfect to fit two grown wolves and their pups in.

As time passed, I started wondering where the members of our pack had gone, and who had survived, and how many survived. I just didn't know, but I hoped everybody were alright. I hoped everybody was safe.

No matter what.

I would make sure my puppies and Humphrey would be safe.

If it was the last thing I did.

**Humphrey POV**

I needed to make sure my pups were safe, as well as my mate, Lilly.

I wondered if Salty, Mooch, and Shakey had made it out okay, along with Kate and her puppies.

Since we were by a river, it was easy to get fish, so that nobody would be starving tonight. Me and Lilly nibbled on our own fish while our pups had their own small fish to eat. After that, Lilly laid down with our pups. I watched them sleep.

I walked outside of our temporary home that was a hallowed out tree, and I looked up into the stars. What would we do tomorrow? Where would we go to find the other pack members? Who was in charge now that Tony, Winston, and Eve are dead?

No matter what.

I would make sure my puppies and Lilly would be safe.

If it was the last thing I did.

As those last thoughts traveled through my head, sleep finally took hold of me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry their wasn't much speaking in this chapter. It seems like Lilly and Humphrey are determined to make sure each other and their pups will be safe. And is Kate okay? What about her pups? Find out next time! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Story: Chapter 4: Run**

**Please...Just...When you get to the end of this chapter, review...Please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kate POV**

My paws felt like they were on fire. Although, that didn't matter. I had to make sure that my pups were safe. I didn't want to lose one of them; if I did, I wouldn't know how to live with myself. My puppies were my first and only priority.

Shawn...Junior...Kristen...

I can not let anything happen to them. I made sure they were either beside me on in front of me. If they got a step behind, I would slow down and wait for them to catch up. I didn't know where we were headed. All I knew was I had to make sure they were safe.

We came up to a lake and stopped for a rest and a drink of water. I didn't think the hunters were after us. But sadly...

I was wrong.

Thankfully I saw and heard them before they saw or heard me or any of my pups. I made them follow me into the woods next to the lake, and we took cover next to a fallen tree that was big enough to hide our bodies.

"Which way did they go?" asked one hunter. Their were about five hunters in all. All had guns in their hands, all loaded with intentions to kill me and my pups.

"I don't know where they went," said another hunter. "...Wait..."

He looked at the lake. On the bank of the muddy lake, was paw prints. Our paw prints. The hunter sat their, looking at the prints. After a while, he looked exactly at the log that me and my pups were hiding next to.

_Oh no...Oh no...Oh no..._

That was all I could think about. That me and my pups were in danger. I had to act fast, knowing that mine and three other, little lives were at stake. But I couldn't. I was frozen with fear.

The hunter got closer...closer...closer...

The hunter that was walking toward me and my pups, stopped in his tracks. He gave a sigh, and said, "Ah...Their probably already gone...Long gone..."

I thought we were spared, until a third hunter spoke up. "They couldn't have gone far. Let's go after them!"

His hunting buddies all looked at him, deciding if it was a good idea. The third hunter kept speaking, "Oh, come on guys! Look at the tracks! Still fresh!"

They all nodded. Before I knew it, they were all walking toward me and my pups. Fear kept my paws planted where they were.

I closed my eyes, knowing it would be my last moments alive. Knowing I couldn't protect my kids.

Shots were fired. Human yells and wolf growls were heard. I peeked my head around the fallen log, and saw my mate standing there, along with other alphas.

"Garth!" me and our pups ran to him. "You saved us!"

He looked at me and our pups with shock and disbelief. "The funny thing was...I didn't even know you were hiding..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There is chapter four! Review, review, review!**

**If I don't get a lot of reviews, it really saddens me, and doesn't put me in the mood to write...So review...so I can write!**

**That's why the chapters are so short! I'm not getting enough reviews and encouragment from anybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! Yep, part II is back!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Garth POV**

"Everybody! Quiet!" I was trying to have a meeting. I gathered most of the pack away from the hunter camp ground. About a quarter of the pack was missing. In this situation, missing either meant you were dead, or you ran and didn't stop running.

Kate was by my side, looking for Humphrey, Lilly and their pups. She was relieved when they made their way out of the tree line. "Are you sure that's everybody, Garth? Maybe you should howl again?" Kate said.

I shook my head. "I took my chances with that low howl. I can't run the risk of a hunter hearing me. Whoever is here, is here."

"Alright, listen up! I'm sure all of you know by now. The pack leaders are dead." There were gasps and murmurs all around. I looked over at Humphrey and Lilly. Humphrey had his head buried into his mate's fur.

I cleared my throat and began again. "Me and Kate will now lead you all. Is everybody alright with that?" Without a seconds hesitation, heads began to nod in agreement. "Alright then. Now...The hunters are stationed to the west of here, about half a mile and the fire was started in the east. A large town of people is in the south and enemy packs are in the north."

A brown wolf spoke up out of the crowd, "What do we do? West means being shot, east means burning to death, south means being captured, and north means a pack fight if we step onto another packs territory!"

"It's okay," I said. "I have a plan. I will assemble all of the remaining Alphas. Me and that group of wolves will give everybody else enough time to make a run for the west. It is our only option."

A wave of surprise passed over the pack. Kate whispered to me, "Garth! That's suicide!"

"I know, Kate. And you're not coming. You're staying to take care of the pups. I must do what I must to protect you, our pups, and the rest of the pack." I looked at her with love in my eyes. Never had I loved anything more beautiful than Kate or my pups. I would do anything for them. Even die for them.

"Okay, Alphas, raise your paws. Who will go with me on this mission to protect your families?" About five or six wolves raised their paws. That was more than enough. "Good. Alphas...This may mean death in the end, for some of you. But do not be afraid. In the end, your families will be safe."

"Okay, here is what we'll all do. Alphas, we will charge in, and fight off the hunters for as long as we can. There isn't much hunters. I believe we can each get one to ourselves," I then turn to the rest of the pack and say, "When the hunter are distracted, run for it until you're all far away. That's all you have to do, understand?" Nobody did anything. Tears were swelling in eyes; females and children were crying.

Within an hour, the Omegas and children were ready. And the Alphas were ready to lay their lives on the line.

**Lilly POV**

I was carrying Ryan in my mouth, while Humphrey had Delilah and Skyler in his mouth. Everybody was saying their last goodbyes, not sure which Alphas would make it out alive. Garth was saying goodbye to his pups and Kate. It was sad seeing that sight. Garth just had to make it out alive! If not, his pups would grow up without a father!

"Okay," Garth said to everybody. "Kate will lead to through the camp ground. The camp ground is small, but everybody stay together!"

This was it. The Alphas made their move. I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard wolf growls. When Kate said, "Let's go!" everybody started running with their heads down. I was only paying attention to what was in front of me. I dodged a few tents and a fire, but after about ten minutes, Kate stopped.

When I looked around, all I saw was trees. We had successfully made it through the camp grounds! Everybody was making sure nobody was lost or had fallen behind.

Kate then spoke up to the crowd, "Alright, listen up. This isn't where we stop. All we're doing is waiting for the Alphas. When they get back, get ready to run again."

I turned towards Humphrey and dropped Ryan. "Do you want me to hold two of them?" He shook his head. As he did, Delilah and Skyler banged against each other, giving a whine of pain.

"Oops! Sorry guys!" his muffled voice said.

Just then, an Alpha made it through two trees behind us all. Then another. Then another. Finally, another Alpha appeared.

"...Is that all that's left?" Kate asked them with a tone of saddness.

"Yes, Kate." said one of the Alphas. "Garth didn't make it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Look, I don't enjoy killing Garth...But it had to be done! Sorry!**

**I also don't enjoy people viewing my stories and not leaving a review! I mean, really, how hard is it to say "Great chapter!", "Horrible chapter!" or something like that?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter of A Different Story: Part II**

**Sorry I haven't been updating this. I got sidetracked with my other stories, my not-even-started novel, and I switched schools over the winter break...This new school has been pretty harsh on me. I came out of the closet (yes, I'm gay) to everybody I know a few months ago, then somebody from my old school told everybody at this new school so now they all make fun of me for it...**

**Anyway, you all probably don't care...Here we go with the last chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humphrey POV**

Our new territory in the West was outstanding. We did have to chase a few lone wolves out of the territory before we established the West as the new Jasper Pack territory, but other than that, everybody was doing pretty well. Except for Kate.

Ever since Garth was murdered by the hunters, Kate turned into a quiet leader. It was a special occasion when Kate showed emotion these days. Her attitude must have rubbed off on her pups, because they were just as quiet and serious as their mother. Kate's coat of fur had become mostly a pale gold. Her eyes no longer had the spark of youth in them; they only held remorse and sorrow. Hate and revenge filled her eyes when there was a scent of a hunter nearby.

On a good note, me and Lilly were doing just fine. Lilly had her hands full with raising the pups while I was busy doing the same thing. We had our paws full with dealing with the pups, teaching them right from wrong and wrong from right. It wasn't easy, but it was doable. They had grown since the hunter incident; almost half the size of me and Lilly now.

"Where could they be?" The pups' favorite game was hide and seek. I'll give them some credit, they were better than me. I peeked my head into my den, and Lilly was sitting there, looking beautiful as always. "Do you know where they are?" A shrug was all I got in response. _Gee, thanks Lilly..._

Taking a step out of my den resulted me in being tackled to the ground on both sides by Ryan and Delilah. Skyler came from above, landing on my back. I merely chuckled at them. They were going to make great Omegas one day.

"Is Lilly around?"

I look up and see Kate standing there. I nod my head yes, and let her enter mine and Lilly's den. I lead the pups away from earshot; whatever they were talking about, it was none of mine and the pup's business.

**LILLY POV**

"Oh, hello Kate," I said as she entered the den. "What brings you around?" From the moment I laid eyes on her, it was certain that she had something to confess.

"Lilly, ever since Garth died, I just feel so...lost. He was a big part of my life; now that he's gone I just feel so empty." Her gaze went from blank to sorrow. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore. It takes all the strength in the world to eat or drink something. My pups don't know what fun is because they mimic me being this all-serious wolf. Lilly, what I'm trying to say is this: I want to take some time off from being the Head Alpha."

After her words, I just stared at her blankly. I didn't know what to say, the only thing I did was hug my sister. "Oh, Kate!" I exclaimed.

She hugged me back, and said: "My pups will be in your care. I know you'll take care of them." She retreated from the hug and continued talking. "I'm taking about a year off from being the Head Alpha. I need to find myself again. During that time, Lilly, I'm putting you and Humphrey in charge of running the pack."

Again, more blank stares. "Really?" I asked her.

"Yes, Lilly."

"I don't know..." Were me and Humphrey qualified to run a pack? I mean, if you looked at just our pack ranks, no. No, we weren't qualified to run the pack, we were just Omegas. But if Kate trusted us to run the pack, then okay. Me and Humphrey had to do it. "You know what Kate? We'll do it. We can be the leaders for a year."

She smiled. "Thanks Lilly."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Me and Humphrey have been running the pack for quite some time now. It was hard at first, but within a few weeks, we got the hang of it. Kate has been acting like an Omega since she stepped down, trying to find that happiness again.

She is dating somebody new now; Hutch. They sure made each other happy. It was satisfying to see my sister so happy, and it was also satisfying to know that –

"Lilly, watch out!"

Just then, this bug furry thing came into the den, and almost landed on me! Turns out, the big furry thing was Humphrey being tackled by his children and their cousins. I laughed, Humphrey was the same as ever; happy as can be.

And so was I.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is end of A Different Story: Part II.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


End file.
